


Little Boy

by mhunter10



Series: Ma: Queen of the Castle [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Mickey Milkovich, Cute, Firsts, Gen, Happy, M/M, Miscarriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, POV Female Character, Pre-Slash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Kathleen can't make her husband care, but she cares a whole lot when it comes to Mickey.





	Little Boy

Kathleen wretched twice more, wiping her mouth with the dish towel she'd been drying with when the familiar nauseous feeling crept up on her. It seemed she was done now. It was like clockwork this time around, equally annoying and concerning. Also extremely welcomed despite it all.

She used the closed toilet as leverage, helping her stand back on her feet with the added weight in front of her. She moved to the sink and washed her mouth out, spitting the remnants of breakfast down the drain. As she attempted to fix her bun on top of her head, she she could hear her husband's loud snoring on the couch, uninterrupted by the sounds of her throwing up or the babbling of his son right there in his highchair. The daytime court show he'd insisted on watching so she couldn't turn to some "loud, dumb, bitch" went to a commercial.

She touched a hand to her belly stretching her cotton band t-shirt, and her lips twitched in a smile. She was afraid to do it fully, remembering and unable to forget that it could all just go away for no reason at all. Being pregnant was all that stood between her and her husband. For nine months, she was guaranteed Terry wouldn't smack her around too much, hoping for another boy to add to his ranks. Losing one before it really got started was a few bruises, but losing Jesse so close to meeting him had sent him over the edge. When she had gotten pregnant again, he'd used it as fodder when they fought all the way up to the birth. He hadn’t even come to the hospital. The only upside being she got to pick the name.

Mikhailo for her great grandfather, Aleksandr for the lineage and Milkovich for the reputation.

Mickey because he was her happy little boy with the cute squeaky giggle. And he was always smiling, his blue eyes following her around the room and the tears coming when she went out of sight. He wouldn't have her gone for too long now, constantly seeking her out when he figured out how to move. Aggressive with anyone else but her, save maybe Monica who was a few months ahead now; a brother for Lip but only partially.

He would grow up with the little girl inside her, already hated by her daddy for not carrying the line and doomed to suffer for being like her ma. She made a promise to her just like she did with Mickey.

Mickey, who she could hear getting restless without her. Nearly two and still fiercely wanting all of her attention, but still hadn’t spoken a word. A fact Terry tormented them about, yelling at the nonsense he continued to spout as communication and accusing her of being too soft with him.

She was examining a bruise on her shoulder when she heard it. It wasn’t snoring or the tv. She stopped, waiting without breathing in case she was wrong, but it came again a little louder; her son calling out.

"Mama...am mma, mama!"

Kathleen ran out the bathroom as quick as she could to get to him. As soon as she came into view, Mickey went crazy, eyes wide and reaching for her with outstretched hands and kicking feet. The look of worry gone the instant he could see her coming closer, to be replaced with a big grin to match hers.

"Mama, mama! Mama!" Mickey squealed excitedly.

"Yes, mama’s here, Mikhailo. Here I am, mama’s here," she assured him, immediately picking him because she wanted to hold him close.

"Mama." Mickey touched her face, smiling back at her like always but prouder. She laughed, kissing his face and hand on her cheek.

"Mama’s little boy was worried, huh? Sweet boy, I'm okay. Yeah, I'm okay." She blinked back the sting of hormones in her eyes, as he clung tighter to her. She swatted at her husband on the couch, trying to get his attention. "Ter, Terry? Mickey’s talkin', Terry!"

Terry grunted, shaking her hand off his arm and turning over. Kathleen shoved him hard, her mood faltering with every second he kept on sleeping completely oblivious to the moment. She turned back to Mickey who was also watching his father curiously, a subdued expression on his face saying he didn’t know what to make of the man. But he was in his mama’s arms, so he didn't care after a few seconds.

Kathleen shifted him on her hip and pointed to her stomach. "Sister."

Mickey looked down and then back up at her, eyebrows raising.

She pointed to him and said, "Mickey. You're Mikhailo."

Again, her son looked at her finger and then her, his bottom lip curling into his mouth.

She pointed to herself. "Mama."

The widest, toothy smile spread across her baby's face. "Mama," Mickey giggled. "Mama." He patted her chest then rest his head there and yawned.

She put her head on his, rubbing his back, and savoring the feel of her little boy pressed close.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 in 4 people have a miscarriage and even less people talk about it. I just wanted to bring light to that in a way that let us see more of mama and why her relationship with Mickey is so precious.
> 
> Happier updates ahead, don't worry


End file.
